Television signals may be received from a satellite in geosynchronous orbit about the earth. The television signals are transmitted from a terrestrial transmitter to the satellite, perhaps communicated between different satellites, and then retransmitted from a satellite so that the signals can be received by terrestrial receivers within a certain geographic receiving area within a line of sight of the satellite. In addition to television signals, other types of data may also be transmitted to consumers through satellites in either geosynchronous or non-geosynchronous orbit.
Direct broadcast satellite service (DBS) refers to satellite transmission of television signals and other data directly for use by individual households or subscribers having the proper signal receiving equipment. The U.S. Federal Communications Commission has dedicated the electromagnetic spectrum from 12.2 gigahertz to 12.7 gigahertz for DBS broadcasting. Numerous signal carriers are located within the DBS spectrum, each carrier carrying data for several individual television channels. Depending upon the compression technology applied to these signals, literally hundreds of separate television channels may be available through DBS. A great benefit of the DBS system as opposed to prior satellite systems is that only a small dish-type antenna is required to receive the DBS signals and the alignment of the receiving dish is not as critical as earlier satellite broadcast systems. Also, the DBS system can provide high quality reception at any point in the geographic receiving area of a satellite without the expense of land transmission lines such as those required for cable television.
Current regulations require that DBS satellites be separated from each other by at least nine (9) degrees in a geosynchronous arc. The receiving antenna for DBS signals must, therefore, be limited to receiving signals in a directional range measuring plus or minus nine (9) degrees from a centerline of the antenna. Receiving signals in a range wider than the satellite spacing would cause interference by signals transmitted by different satellites on the same frequency. The limited directional reception range of the DBS receiving antenna is the result of the gain provided by the antenna being asymmetrical about the antenna structure. DBS signals reaching the DBS receiving antenna at angles outside of the directional range of the antenna receive insufficient gain to interfere with the desired DBS signals received within the antenna directional range.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,663 is directed to a system having a receiver arrangement in which DBS and terrestrial signals are received within similar frequency bands. The system shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,663 patent may be implemented with a multiple antenna arrangement, or with a single, moveable antenna. In the multiple antenna arrangement, two separate antennas direct the received signals to a common propagation path for processing as if they were received by a single antenna and transmitted from a single location. In the single antenna arrangement, the antenna is movable between a position to receive DBS signals and another position to receive terrestrial signals.
The advantage of the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,483,663 is that local originating signals, whether carrying data for television or other data, may be received simultaneously with DBS signals, and processed with the same or similar equipment as that used to process the DBS signals. The local originating signals may carry local television programming which may be received along with the national or regional DBS television programming.